BC Wonderland
by Fiona Sea
Summary: Series of one-shots/drabbles of Chuck & Blair. Mostly them as a family, but some flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is just a small idea I got. I just wrote about 400 words as a preview to see if anybody wants me to continue. It would be moments between Chuck & Blair and their family. There aren't enough family moments on here! If you want me to continue and write longer moments, REVIEW!**

"Chuck! Can you come and help your daughter? I'm trying to cook!"

"You mean, trying to burn?" He teased as he entered the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Don't you dare insult my cooking abilities" She said seriously. A small girl came running in the kitchen, a smile plastered on her rosy cheek face.

"Mommy? Can you tie my hair?" The little girl asked. Her deep brown eyes were identical to the ones of her mother along with the long chestnut brown locks. She carried her father's trademark grin, and already knew how to use it.

"Can you ask your father sweetheart?" She answered, clearly having trouble with the egg she was cooking.

"But...daddy's bad!" She whined, stomping her foot on the ground. A stern look from her mother was all it took for the small girl to go see her daddy. Chuck chuckled at the little's girl face as she came towards him. He took the elastic from her small perfectly manicured hands and attempted to wrap it around her perfect chestnut locks.

"Careful daddy!" The small girl cried when he failed and pulled a bit too hard on her hair. She bit her lip and untangled her hair from the messy bun. "Can we just wait for mommy to be done?"

"I am determined to be able to do this." He said as he picked her up and sat her on his lap. He tried once more, only to fail again. "Once more?" He pleaded when he saw the look on his daughter's face. She sighed and nodded, giggling a bit.

After her father's try, the small girl ran into the kitchen and showed her mother the result of giving dad the job of doing her hair.

"What a disaster" Blair resulted, laughing at the hair tangled up in a broken elastic tied together many times due to the excessive tries of her husband.

"It isn't that bad" Chuck responded as he entered the room.

"It is" She said as she picked up the small girl and sat her on her lap. Blair's experienced fingers twirled around her daughters brown curls and laughed. The little girl jumped off her mother's lap and ran to hug her dad.

"Don't feel bad daddy! You cook better than moma." She giggled, receiving a gasp from her mom.

**You know what to do ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: another short drabble. I got lots of reviews and subscriptions so I figured giving a small chapter as a Christmas gift! I might get another one tomorrow!**

"Rawr!" The small girl screamed when her dad came around the corner. Chuck turned around, surprised and laughed at his daughter. He picked her up, twirling her around as she giggled. "Did I scare you daddy?"

"Yes. Yes, you did." He chuckled and tapped her nose with his finger. "But you were supposed to hide. This _is _hide and seek, you know. Not scare daddy and seek." He teased. The little girl jumped to the ground only to embark on her father's back.

"Let's go find mommy!" She ordered, hugging her dad's neck. "Bathroom!"

"At your orders, princess."

The pair searched the entire household, exhausted and about ready to give up. "Daddy, can mommy come out now?"

"No. We have to find her." He said, his mind traveling to last night's events.

"_I can't believe you are bringing a bet up in a game we will be playing with our child." Blair's voice whispered as they both lay on the queen size bed._

"_What? If I find you, I win. If I don't, you win. Holly won't know anything about it." He teased._

"_And what is the prize?" She said, as she sprung up and moved on top of him. She chuckled as she moved her face towards him. Their lips were moments apart when she pulled back and rolled under him, laughing._

"_The winner decides." He stated. "You are such a tease."_

"_Goodnight, Chuck."_

He took the small girl's hand and whispered in her ear. The little girl nodded and giggled, and fell to the floor crying. Her screams were probably heard from outside the building as she held her knee up to her chest. A distraught Blair came running out of the bedroom to the floor where he daughter sat. Chuck hugged Blair by behind and bent down to her ear.

"Found you." He whispered seductively. She stood up, gasping, and hit his arm playfully.

"You! You, idiot!" She yelled. The little girl got up and giggled, stepping up on her toes so she could try to get closer to her mom's face. Seeing this, Blair kneeled down and put her ear to the girl's mouth. Both girls glanced at Chuck and Blair's eyes lit up and she smiled. They leaped on him and threw him on the ground, both laughing, as he struggled to get over them. He managed to pull the small girl on top of his back and roll over Blair. The pair glanced at each other and laughed as they started to tickle Blair. As they settled down, Chuck smiled and reached for Blair's mouth. He kissed it for a fraction of a second and moved up to her ear.

"I _always _win." He whispered. She giggled into his mouth and trailed down his face and neck with kisses.

"Mommy, Daddy! Stop making babies!" The little girl yelled, disgusted. Blair gasped and slapped Chuck playfully.

"I swear that was _not _me."

_A/N: Merry Christmas (=_

_**Please Review.**_

_**It's right under here.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, haha, I decided to write another chapter. Rawr! Consider this the last for today, unless I get a burst of inspiration. Maybe I will take the time to write one tomorrow. Depends on how Christmas is going.**

"Mommy! Mommy, look it's snowing!" The small girl said softly, causing Blair to snap out of her daze and look out the window. She hummed softly in Holly's ear and kissed her head. "Mommy? Why did daddy leave?"

"Daddy...daddy and I got in a small fight, pumpkin. You don't have to worry about it." She smiled, softly touching her daughter's cheek.

"I miss him mommy." She pouted, crossing her arms on her chest and sitting cross-legged on the floor. Blair bent down to her daughter's height when she sat and cupped her chin up.

"Hey hey, listen sweetie. He will come back. We just needed a break." She whispered. The little girl nodded and wiped off any sign of tears from her eyes. A knock interrupted the silence and Blair quickly got up and went to the door.

"Serena?" Blair said, confused, as she opened the door. The blonde stood at the door, frowning, an angry-looking Chuck behind her. Her hand was around his wrist as she dragged him into the room.

"You two. Stay here." She said sternly, walking towards Holly. She kneeled down and smiled.

"Hi Auntie Serena" The small girl said.

"Hi, sweetie. How about we bring you to your room while mommy and daddy work things out?" She asked perkily. The small girl nodded and followed Serena into her room, glancing at her parents. Serena then came out of the room and walked towards the pair.

"Now. I hate having to deal with a drunk, self-absorbed ass around my house, and I hate having to deal with sad, whiney phone calls at 3am." Serena stated. She pushed them both into the broom closet beside the entrance door. "Work it out." She said through the door, then settling herself on the sofa, tapping her foot.

"_Chuck." Blair said bitterly._

"_Blair" He said softly. The softness of his voice surprised her. "Blair." He said once more, when he realized she hadn't answered._

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry" That was all it took for Blair's inside to melt. She had heard Chuck apologize to her before, but it was not something he did very often. Every time he did, she was stuck upon his spell._

"_That's not enough Chuck. I guess I don't satisfy you enough. I guess I don't have the same abilities as those Arabians." She said. She would fight, she concluded. Fight for herself._

"_The women you saw...were not...for me." He stated. "They came to my office thinking I was still the stupid boy I was. I told them off the moment they came, but they wouldn't leave."_

"_How do I know you're not lying?" She said softly._

"_Because I love you, Blair Waldorf." He stated, leaning in to gently meet his lips with hers. Her head backed away and she smirked._

"_Bass." She corrected._

"_Right. I love you, Blair Bass." _

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hey people! So, I got the most amazing reviews, seriously. I am so grateful. If you could see my now, I have a huge smile and practically jumping. So, I've got many ideas in my sleeve, but I was thinking about taking requests. One chapter would be a request, and the other would be of my own creation. So, if you have a moment you would like this family to share, sad, cute, happy, funny, or angst, TELL ME IN A REVIEW! (:

I want to thank everyone for the reviews, but a special thanks to _**Yousure**_ who commented on all my chapters and each of your reviews made me smile. A lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: EEEEEEEEEE.....I'm happy today. Don't expect a sad fic. (: This chapter is not from a request. Blair is pregnant with her second baby. It's snowing, I'm comfortable, and now I'm just annoying you with my stupid unnecessary talking. Have a good read people! Btw, I know that this might not work if you have paid attention at my other chapters. Holly knows about making babies in one of them, but just pretend she doesn't, for the sake of Chuck and Blair =)**

His fingers were on her arm, his warm breath slowly creeping up on her bare neck. She lay awake beside him, enjoying the tingling sensation under his touch. A sudden wave of nausea came over her, as she slowly slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake her husband as she tumbled to the bathroom door. Her knees collapsed on the cold, hard surface of the bathroom floor. It took only seconds for her mouth to let go of its nausea. Her hand found her hair as she threw up, making sure the vomit didn't touch it. Seconds later, she felt a warm hand on her back, slowly caressing it. His hand caught her hair and he managed to tie it, leaving a free hand to place on top of hers. He played with her fingers as she stayed still. After everything that could possibly be stored in her small stomach was out, she leaned back into him and his kissed her hair as they both lay against the wall. They stayed silent for a while, his hand in hers. Blair looked up at Chuck and softly giggled.

"I'm not too experienced with this pregnancy thing, but do your hormones cause you to laugh by yourself?" He said softly into her hair, smirking. She smacked his arm and turned around, frowning. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He teased.

"You better be." She said stubbornly. He put his arms on top of her shoulders, his hands resting right above her cleavage. She then lay her hands on his legs. They were both practically naked, with only his boxers on, and her with her light beige nightgown, the kind that made girls look more naked. His hand reached for the toothbrush that was beside the bathroom sink. He put it in front of her face and then put it in her hand. He got up and took her hands.

"Brush." He commanded, staying behind her, his hands on her hips. She did as he said a second before their beloved daughter came in the room.

"Good morning mommy, daddy, and baby!" She chirped as she entered. Chuck chuckled **(LMAO)** and swung his arm out to his daughter. Blair spit into the sink and spun around to face her daughter.

"Good morning sweetheart!" She cooed. "The baby says good morning too."

"Mommy! A girl at my school said that you ate a baby! And that is how I was born! She said that mommies eat babies when they are really small, and then they come out by magic and they belong to the mommy. Did you eat me mommy? Did you?" She half-cried, half-chirped. Chuck coughed, his eyes, widening as he waited for Blair to respond.

"Of course not, pumpkin." She cooed. She looked up at Chuck, biting her lip and silently asking him to continue.

"Mommy and I made you because we are in love." He responded softly. His answer surprised Blair, and she smiled. Chuck hugged Blair's back, and kissed her cheek gently. "Kisses like that make babies." He spun her around and kissed her lips lightly, then deepened the kiss quickly as she smiled into his mouth. "And kisses like _that _make special babies. Like you."

A//N: So this wasn't much of the pregnancy thing, but if you want me to make more, like, the attack of the hormonal Blair or something, review! I hope you liked it. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! This is beyond awesome! =)

Special thanks to **suspensegirl**;) I love your idea! I will do it soon! I have great ideas for that, but I want it to be a longer chapter so I'm gonna wait a bit.

Blair stood by the refrigerator, humming the song that remained stuck in her head. "Chuck..." A sleepy Chuck dressed only in boxers came out of the bedroom immediately, his dark brown hair ruffled from his night's sleep.

"Yes?" He asked, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her 5 month old pregnant belly, kissing her ear. "How long have you been u-" She cut him off abruptly and spoke.

"Why don't we have any Cheez Whiz?" Chuck's head shot up, and he smirked, chuckling.

"Cheez Whiz? What's with the low-rent taste?" He teased. Her hand found his arm as she slapped him and gasped. "What? It was a joke!"

"You are not funny! I wanted Cheez Whiz!" She whined, pushing him off of her. "Get me some Cheez Whiz! You made me like this" She said, pointing to her stomach, "So get me some Cheez Whiz!" Holly, reacting to all the noise inside the household came running in the kitchen.

"Why is mommy mad, daddy?" She asked softly, looking up at her mother stomping away to the bedroom.

"Sweetie, there are two things I don't understand in life. Pregnant women and the will to be a mathematician." He said, smiling down at his daughter. She hopped off to her room quietly giggling, as he went towards his. He saw his wife on their bed, her arms crossed, her fox-like face forming a frown at him. He sat beside her, causing her body to shot up.

"How about you go watch some TV while I go get you some Cheez Whiz?" He said softly. She nodded and switched the TV on.

_**{Lateeerr...}**_

Chuck came walking in the bedroom, a bag in his hand. Blair was seated up, Holly beside her. She was in tears, mascara running down her cheeks. When Holly saw her dad she got up and ran to hug him and whispered in his ear.

"Mommy is crying, daddy" Chuck chuckled at the obvious fact his daughter was telling him. He went to sit beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"It's-It's just-" She stuttered, pointing at the TV screen. "He-he just he- he MELTED!" She cried, burying her face in chuck's chest. Chuck looked up at the TV screen to see an animated "Frosty the Snowman" cartoon. He chuckled at his wife's overactive emotions but kept this for himself. His hand found her chin as he gently cupper her face up and place a light kiss on her lips.

"Cheer up. I got your Cheez Whiz!" He cooed, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"Oh. I don't need that anymore."

"But-But I had to go to _Brooklyn _to get this disgusting processed cheese for your pregnant mind!" He whined.

"Who's acting hormonal now, huh?"

A/N: There we go! I know it was terrible. I could do a MUCH better job for a hormonal Blair, so I might give this another try. I am really running out of ideas so please send me requests through REVIEWS! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this one is for....................................................................ME! Muahaha. Sorry, needed to do that. =) This is BEFORE Chuck and Blair are together. It is when they are playing the game.**

"Miss Blair, Mister Chuck to see you!" Blair heard Dorota's voice call out from downstairs. Blair's body shot up, and quickly got itself up from the bed. It only took a moment for a drunken Chuck to come in the door.

"Weeell, Hello my beautiful Blair!" He said groggily, reeling into her room. She ignored the fact that he had spoke to her possessively and looked at him oddly. He sat on the floor in a failed attempt to be cross-legged. His hands found the woollen rug as his head swung from side to side. "Heelllo beautiful, untouched rug!" He said, touching the rug that lay underneath him. Blair laughed at him, and walked to be beside him.

"What are you doing here, Chuck?"

"Well, princess, I came to see you!" He responded quickly and got up to his feet, his arms falling loosely on the side of his body. He walked clumsily towards her and awkwardly hugged her petite frame.

"Ugh! You reek alcohol! Go take a bath!" She said, pushing him off of her. He smirked and cupped her chin up with one of his hands.

"Only if you come with me." He said, winking at Blair's frowning face.

"You disgust me."

"Yet you love me."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Nuh-huh!"

"Well I do!" He claimed, and then dropped to the floor, his hand running through his hair.

"What?" She squeaked softly, dropping to the floor next to him. He shrugged her off as he sighed loudly. "Let me run you a bath. You can stay here tonight." Her actions were completely out of character and she was completely aware of this, but she didn't care. He nodded as she headed out to the bathroom door. Minutes later, she came beside him once more and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom where the bath was full. She took his shirt off soon followed by his pants as he stood unbalanced on his feet.

"I trust you can do the rest from here, Chuck." She stated, going completely against what her hormones were telling her to do.

"Love ya, princess." He said drunkenly, taking his boxers off as she exited the bathroom and closed the door. The only thing he couldn't see was that her small, cherry red lips formed into a small smile.

**A/N: I hate myself for posting this. I know it is terrible. Please review and telling me what you think about it anyway!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was really busy because of the start of a new year and all. I hope you enjoy this, and please **READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER YOU ARE DONE.**

"You fucking idiot! Basstard!" She yelled, pinning Chuck to the wall of the kitchen. "You've made mistakes before Bass, but this one is TERRIBLE. I never thought you were stupid enough to do something like that!" She screamed at him, not paying attention to his frown. "I mean, I should have known that you would cheat on me one day, I'm probably not as habile as Arabians, but having our daughter catch you kissing her...I don't even have the words to describe that!" She brought her face closer to his. "She is at Serena's, and you'd better explain to her why her daddy was kissing another woman. I will go speak to my lawyer." She said sternly. As she began to walk away, Chuck grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

"Blair-"

"What, Chuck?" She said, trying to loosen his grip on her wrist.

"I can ex-"

"There is nothing to explain, Chuck!" She shouted, succeeding at getting out of his grip just before he grabbed her again. Before she knew it, she felt a metal band around her wrist. She spun around only to see a handcuff on her wrist and Chuck's. What the _fuck, Chuck!_" She shouted, and he winced because it wasn't often that you heard Blair Waldorf swear. "Get this off me!" She tugged at the chain.

"I can't."

"What do you mean by _you can't Chuck?" _She said, stomping her foot. "And why do you _even have _handcuffs?"

"I do not have the key." He said, shrugging. "Blair, don't play the doe-eyed wife. I think we both know the answer do that." He smirked, winking at her.

"You do not have the key?" She shouted, kicking his lower leg. "You will find that key. And do not bring our sex life into an argument."

A/N: **So. This is a preview of a chapter that I could continue. I didn't know if people would like this so I decided to make a short idea of it. If I get enough reviews telling me to continue, the next chapter won't be a drabble but a longer chapter, varying from 2,000 to 5,000 words about Chuck and Blair's experience after this.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! =) Have a great belated new year!**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

"**You do not have the key?" She shouted, kicking his lower leg. "You will find that key. And do not bring our sex life into an argument." **

"Who said anything about sex? Get your mind out of the gutter." He smirked. He loved teasing her. She groaned and kicked his lower leg, again.

"Get this off me!" She yelled at him, her eyes almost in tears.

"I already told you. I don't have the key. I won't try to find it until you listen to my explanation."

"I don't want an explanation!" She said, tugging violently at her wrist which caused Chuck to lose balance on his feet.

"Then you will have to do with this." He said, pointing at their tied wrists.

"I will _not _carry you around like a toy poodle Bass!"

"Then listen." He said softly.

"Toy poodle it is." She said harshly, dragging him to the bedroom so she could get dressed. "I was planning on going to Serena's to go shopping, but since our daughter is there, you will have to follow me." She groaned. "I really hate you Bass." She said, clearly stating the truth. Shopping with her soon to be ex-husband was not part of her plan, but while he made her suffer, why not do the same for him?

"I know you do. Just let me ex-"

"Shut up and turn around. Let me get dressed. Don't look Basshole."

"You know, we _are _married. It's not like I haven't seen you naked, _sweetie._" He smirked. She then _accidently _stepped on his foot.

"There is nothing sweet about me. Turn around or be turned." She said sternly.

"I'll take the second option." He bit his lip to keep the cocky smile from coming.

"Bass!" She whined. Even though the whine was childish, he could see the seriousness and the power in her voice. He turned around, careful not to hurt her wrist. After ten minutes of walking backwards and trying on hundreds of outfits, Blair was finally done. "If we get stared at, I will kill you."

"Look Blair, my plan isn't to humil-" She cut him off again.

"Just walk and pretend to be holding my hand." She whispered harshly as his hand wrapped around hers hiding the chain. It looked like the couple were wearing identical metal bracelets. "Don't you try anything funny."

"I wasn't gonna." He mumbled to no one in particular, receiving a questioning look from Blair.

**A/N: So, do you like it? Should I continue? I decided to post like a bit of what I had done to see if people liked it. I can either continue this one, or write a new small drabble...that is happy. Of course, this one will end up happy if I have anything to do about it. And the thing is, I'm writing it, so I do. Muahah! God, I am so stupid. But whatever. **

**Review! =) It makes me happy!**


End file.
